TMNT HIghschool!
by Primarystuvs
Summary: As Donnie found an antidote to turn to a human, our four mutant heroes experience highschool! And eventually find their so called "Other half", will they stick to Karai, April, and Mona? Or will they go to the new girls? Inspired by the fanfiction "Mutants to Humans to What!"
1. Chapter 1

It's was just a normal night in New York City, well, except the blades clashing, shooting laser guns, and Kraang bots fighting giant mutant turtles to oblivion, but citizens just think it was a bunch teenagers partying with their rock n' roll type of things they have these days no offense homies .

"This is like the comic 3 chapter 5!" Mikey said happily, "Fighting is not like a comic book Mikey!" Leo reminded him, they were currently fighting the Kraang in a evil lab sorry I forgot his name they guy who changed someone to a monkey? I think, sorry, just review my if you know :D "He treats everything like a comic bo-" Ralph was cut by a girly scream from the science table It's Donny/Donnie don't worry "What was that?!" Leo panicked, "This is the most scientific fluid I HAVE EVER STUDIED!" Donnie squealed, "Can you find the OFF switch again?" Mikey whispered to Ralph, "Gladly" Ralph said with a grin, *BONK* "Ouch!" Donnie said holding his head where his hothead brother hit him.

**At the Lair: Leo's POV**

"Ugh, soooo boring" Mikey said with a heavy sigh and kept on poking Ralph, suddenly Donnie's lab doors flew open and Donnie jumped out with his hands up with a beaker on his hands with violet glowing liquid, and shouted repeatedly, "I FINALLY DONE IT! I FINALLY DONE IT!" "Show me the OFF switch again?" Mikey asked Ralph, of course, Ralph happily obliged, *BONK*, "You have got to stop that!" I said playfully, and turned to face Donnie, "Now what is all this ruckus Donnie?!" He stopped and catches his breath, "I - - Finally- - found a - - "


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got reviews! Sorry for the name of Raph, but I appreciate the help guys :D**

**For the highest possible reviews that I may get EVER in my life, I'll give you guys a long one to replace the first one :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, but if I had I wouldn't be doing this XDD**

**But I do own the girls you/they will meet :3 **

**Normal POV**

"Whoa Donnie, calm down" Leo said guiding him to the sofa to catch his breath, "Remember the time when we fought those Kraang bots in Dr. Falco's lab?" Donnie asked as he caught his breath, "You mean when you screamed like a girl like on shoes sale?" Raph said grinning, "I'm just right here you know" April said entering the lair, "So how was school today April?" Donnie asked quickly, "So boring, it's no fun without you guys" April pouted, Donnie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, Raph and Mikey smirked.

"Anyway, so Donnie, what were you saying?" Leo asked, Donny snapped back to reality and held the liquid in front of his brothers and April, "This my dear friends is a potion to make any living entity to a Human!" Donny said excitingly, "For Timothy?" Mikey asked, "Yup, just a bit of changing probably will do just the thing" Donny said dashing to his lab.

A few minutes later Mikey wailed, "I'M SO BORED! WHEN WILL DONNY BE DONE WITH HIS THING?" and dashed to Donny's lab.

**Donny's lab: Donny's POV**

"Mikey what are you doing here?!" I asked while Mikey kept on rummaging to my important chemicals, "Oooooh what's this?" He asked, uncovering the cloth covering it, "Mikey! That's my smoke machine!" I said trying to focus on Timothy's potion.

I got annoyed with Mikey, he kept on pushing random buttons, and he would mix random chemicals that would probably explode, "MIKEY STOP IT!" I shouted getting pissed, this made Mikey throw a replica of the potion I made for Timothy to the smoke machine, "Oh dear" I panicked, a hothead mutant turtle opening the lab doors and shouted, "What's with all this mess?!" he was followed by Sensei and Leo, "CLOSE THE DOORS!" Donny shouted, before they all knew it, violet smoke came out.

**I know it's not that long, I'm just THAT busy, don't worry, I swear I will make longer ones in the weekends, **

**STAY AWESOME! YOLO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEXT CHAPTER, Sorry if I haven't posting and stuff XC**

**Disclaimer: I can never own TMNT and I am proud to say that :D**

**At dawn: Normal POV**

* * *

"Urgggh, what happened?" Leo asked holding his head, looking at his hands he stood there wide-eyed, HE HAS HANDS! He screamed (in a manly way by the way XD), "Ughh, can't you stay quiet and let a turtle sleep?" Raph said annoyingly, "We're not a turtle anymore" Leo panicked silently, Raph looked at Leo and himself, "AH-" Raph tried to shout, but was quickly covered by the hand of Leo, "You're the one who was complaining" Leo grinned, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Mikey shouted, "Too late" Raph said, pushing Leo's hand away.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Mikey panicked, "I told you not to touch anything" Donny said waking up, "That smoke machine can make any chemicals into air" Donny said, (Don't worry these guys aren't naked, they are wearing some kind of green armor), "Ughh" a moan came from a certain Sensei, "SENSEI" the four boys panicked and helped their father, "I am fine my sons, but may I know what have happened?" (Sorry if it's wrong XD) Sensei asked, "Donny's potion turned us to humans!" Mikey said happily, "Go to a mirror and see you reflection, I will see what clothes I can find" Sensei instructed,

Mikey has short yellow hair (Sort of like Pewdiepie, *BROFIST*), rounded head, and a few freckles on his cheeks, and has baby blue eyes

Donnie was still the tallest; he has brown hair down to the edge of his head, a splitting bangs, and deep brown eyes,

Ralph was still a bit short, but he was proud of his spiky hair (Like Gary, but not too much) his dark green eyes really stood out,

Leonardo was very delighted to see his looks; he has really deep brown hair and has side bangs up to his chin, and his deep ocean colored eyes shined (I literally fainted describing him),

"Looks like I can only find these, you will have to buys more at the shop" Sensei said handing out clothes, "Hey guys, are you here?" a very familiar female voice came in, as a natural action (or something), Donnie quickly wore his clothes and ran to the entrance, "Hi April!" He jumped for joy, while April screamed.

**April's POV**

I can't hear a thing for I think about an hour; my vision was very blurry, and my body was stiff, "You think she'll be fine?" a young voice asked, _Oh thank goodness it's just them _I thought noticing his voice, my body started to move a bit and my eyes slowly opened, but went to the widest it can when I saw 5 figures in front of me, Human figures, I tried to scream, but a hand stopped me, "Don't worry it's us the turtles" Donny said softly (Don't worry she knows the tone of their voices), "Y-you guys turned to humans?" I said still processing what happened.

* * *

**I still don't think this is long enough, but if I try to make it longer I would have to submit the next chapter two or three days from now, so I hope you guys don't mind :D**

**STAY AWESOME! YOLO!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sapphire and the crew

**Sorry for the long wait :C I guess it wasn't worth it XDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and the mentioned songs,**

**But I own Sapphire, Ruby, Topaz, Violet, Orange, Green, and Indigo (name of girls)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The turtles explain what happened to the shocked red head, "You understand now?" Donnie asked, "Not a clue" April grinned, "But I WAS thinking about you guys coming to my school" she said excitingly, "You guys can meet my friends, my teachers, and you can make school fun for me!" she said holding Donnie's hands, Donnie blushed madly, "Sure why not" Sensei said coming out of the shadows, "Cool, I'll tell everyone tomorrow, see you around!" April said and dashed off to the surface, leaving Donnie blushing madly, Raph smirked and Mikey laughed silently,

"Here you go my sons" Sensei said giving them some clothes, (Sorry I'm too lazy to type it, explaining what they are wearing so let your imagination fly :D)

* * *

**The next day at school Still Normal POV**

"Wow! This school is so huge!" Mikey said looking up, attracting suspicious students causing them to look at him, *BONK* "Stop attracting attention shell brain!" Raph whispered angrily, "Come on guys, the principal's office is over here" April pointed,

"Good morning sir, How may I help you?" a woman asked as they entered, "Yes please" Sensei said instructing his sons to sit down, A few minutes later, Sensei and the woman shook hands, "Then it's a deal, you can start either tomorrow or today" The woman said smiling, "Can we take a tour around and start tomorrow?" Mikey asked, "But of course young man, then by the end of the day, I may be able to give you your schedules" The lady reminded, the bell rang signaling the students to go back to class, "Looks like I got to go" April said sadly, "But I will meet you guys at lunch time right?" April asked with puppy eyes, "Sure why not" Leo said smirking at Donnie, who was blushing a bit,

"So where should we go first?" Mikey asked as they walked down the corridor, "You must go to the center of the school, I will go to the store to buy you some clothes" Sensei said leaving the school, "Guess we have no choice then" Leo said leading his brothers to the center of the school, which is a court with a stage on the left side, "Wow it's so wide!" Mikey said stretching his arms, "Come on, let's check out the classrooms" Donnie suggested, "You just want to April" Mikey smirked, "I DO NOT!" Donnie denied, "_Girlfriend_" Raph chimed in, "SHUT UP!" Donnie shouted chasing them down the corridor,

* * *

**At lunch time: Leonardo's POV**

"Hey guys!" April said hugging Donnie, "When are you guys going to start classes?" she asked letting go of Donnie, "Tomorrow, I guess" Leo shrugged, "Is there a party over there?" Mikey asked pointing to the stage flooded with eager students, April giggled and said, "Not even close, wait and you'll see" she held Donnie's hand and pulled him to the seat facing the stage, "Come on guys! You wouldn't want to miss the show!" April said eagerly, "What show?" Raph asked as they ran to them, "Just sit down and trust me" she said patting the empty seats next to her,

"How are you doing high school students!" The red girl in the stage shouted, the audience roared in anticipation, "What is going on here?" Leo asked April, "Every lunch time before the rainbow gals show up, it was pretty boring, but once Sapphire and her group stepped up in that stage, oh man! Does she know how to entertain a whole school!" April answered, "Who's Sapphire?" Raph asked, "Her!" April said, pointing to the girl wearing a blue and black dress, "What do you guys want?!" Sapphire shouted, "MUSIC!" The audience shouted very loudly that Sapphire had to cover her ears, she giggled, "Maybe, 'You Make my Heart skip' by MattyB?" she winked, the audience screamed in excitement, "You're right April, she does know how to treat a crowd right" Mikey said in awe, "Told you so" April said giggling,

Sapphire signaled the violet wearing dress [the DJ] and started the beat, and instructed the red dress wearing girl to the front,

**You Make My Heart Skip**

You are the one I love,

You're the dream I dream,

And the one I'm believing in,

Can't stop having fun,

And you make wonder when,

I'm gonna see you again,

You're like a perfect cool,

You're my diamond cut,

Breaking all my rules and,

So right... can't be wrong,

Had to make a song,

Written just to you 'cause  
you're like my special someone,

Don't know if you are the one,

I think we both know we're too young,

Oh you drive me crazy,

I think your smile's amazing,

I've never felt this way before

'cause when I'm with you,

There's no place I'd rather be than,

Here by your side,

Don't you ever forget,

That you make my heart skip

Skip skip skip a beat,

(You make my heart skip),

Skip skip skip a beat,

(You make my heart skip),

Cause when I'm with you,

Don't you ever forget,

That you make my heart skip

She ended with a bow, leaving the crowd go wild, "Sorry guys, that's all for today!" Sapphire said waving and went down the stairs at the side of the stage, "Huh, that was a bit tiring" The red girl said (by the way, her name is Ruby), "That's because you sang the chorus to loud" The yellow dress wearing girl said (Topaz), "Good thing Sapphire stopped your number before you run out of gas" the violet dress wearing girl said (Violet, obviously), "T-thanks S-Sapphire" Ruby said blushing, "No problem Ruby" Sapphire said smiling,

"Hey Sapphire!" April said running towards Sapphire, jumping to hug her, happily, Sapphire hugged back, "How are you April?" Sapphire asked releasing her, "I'm fine, I just want you to meet my friends" April said pointing to the four brothers, "Their just starting here" April said as they approached her panting, "You really run fast April" Donnie said leaning to the wall, "Sorry" April said, bowing apologetically (did I use that right?), then as if on cue, the bell rung, "Oh no! I didn't make the introductions yet!" April panicked, "Don't worry, we can meet again tomorrow" Topaz reminded, "See you guys around" Sapphire turned and waved, her group followed, but not without Ruby glancing at Raph, who was blushing a bit, "Nice to see ya" Ruby said following Sapphire,

"Wow" Raph said in awe, Mikey smirked, taking the opportunity, "Looks like somebody has a _crush_" Raph turned fully red, "SHUT UP" he shouted chasing Mikey around the court, "Now you know how I felt" Donnie said laughing a bit, "I guess they felt it hardcore" Leo said,

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Will you say it to them someday?" Ruby asked, "Say what?" I asked slowing down to face her, "That you know what they are, who they are, and…" Ruby stopped, "Who YOU are" she said looking away from my gaze, clenching her fists, "I don't want it to happen again" She said, crying a bit, I went closer to her, held both of her cheeks with my hands and said calmly, "Just because you failed one time, doesn't make you useless to me or fail your mission" wiping away her tears with my thumbs, "Tch" she simply said, "Come on, let's go" she said swatting away my cold hands,

_Time will come my friend, I hope they just accept it the way it is, _I thought holding my chest, _like the others, _"Come on Sapphire!" Topaz called, "Coming!" I replied, holding my blue heart shaped necklace, I ran to her, thinking, _everything will be alright._

**So how did I do? Is this long enough? It IS 3 pages in Microsoft word, but, oh well, screw it! I did it long enough to satisfy you guys, hope you like it :D**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**YOLO!**

**(You Only Live Once,**

**[And make it worth it] )**


	5. Chapter 5: Intro of the school :D

**Oh my! My story is getting so excited my skin keeps on getting Goosebumps, probably because I know what's going to happen next XD**

**Disclaimer: I would NEVER own TMNT,**

**But I do own **Sapphire, Ruby, Topaz, Violet, Orange, Green, and Indigo

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Come on Raph! It's time to get up!" I said pulling Raph's blanket, "All right! All right!" He said in defeat pushing me out of his room,

As we enter the school, people greeted us warmly with smiling faces, "At least they treat us well, if we were mutants again, they would have shouting right now" Mikey whispered to Donnie, "That's because they aren't looking at us, they're looking at Leo's and Raph's good looks" Donnie answered, Mikey looked at Leo and Raph, Raph was winking and pointing at girls while Leo is trying to act cool, "I guess you're right" Mikey sweat dropped,

"I've got Swimming first" Leo said, examining his schedule,

"I've got basket ball" Raph said,

"I've got art!" Mikey said excitingly,

"Science" Donnie said both excitingly and quite boringly, not expecting what to learn, or review,

"Looks like we're separated for our first time" Leo said, sounding a bit sad, "Don't worry, I asked Sapphire and her crew to help you guys around" April said, rushing to Donnie's side, "So what's your first class April?" Donnie asked, "Science" April said happily, making Donnie blush madly, "Alright, I guess I'll see you later, thanks for the help April" Mikey said, changing the subject, "No problem Mikey" April said dragging Donnie to the science lab, and the others went to their own classes.

* * *

**Now it's your time to choose what will happen next, will it be Raph, Leo, Mikey, or Donnie who will meet the girls and fall for them? Come on guys; give a review, who will be the first one to actually meet the girls? You've got until 6:00 pm today, GO!**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**YOLO!**


	6. Chapter 6: Raphael's 'Other Half'

**Disclaimer: I would never own TMNT, but I do own **the new girls

**Raph's POV **

I walked along the corridor without my brothers, for once in my life, I've wanted this, but I really need them now, I was lost, I looked stupid looking at the signs of the doors one by one, "Hey, are you lost?" a girl asked with a brown ponytail and black charcoal eyes,

"Mona?"

"Raph?" she asked, her eyes widened and her smile got bigger, "Raph!" she ran and hugged me, "So what's your next class?" she asked releasing me from her tight hug, and dragged me along the corridor, "Basketball" I said trying to let go of her grip,

She led me to a door with a sign saying, 'Lecture room: Basketball', inside I saw a lot of tall boys and a few girls, "Why is there only a few girls here?" I asked Mona, "Um, Basketball and girls doesn't actually mix well" Mona answered as if I was stupid, I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, while Mona laugh a bit, "Come on, you can sit next to me" she said dragging me next to her chair, "H-hey Raph" Mona asked as we sat down, "What's up Mona?" I asked,

"C-Can I a-ask you s-s-something?" she asked twiddling her fingers,

"Fire ahead"

"D-d-d-d-d-do y-y-y-y-you u-u-um" she said, shaking,

"Do I what?" I was getting suspicious,

She breathed in and out slowly, and said slowly, "D-do y-y-y-you l-l-li-", before she could finish her sentence the door slid open with a awfully familiar look, "Hey Ruby!" a (random) girl waved at the red gal, Ruby politely waved back,

Ruby is currently wearing a red orange turtle-neck sleeveless shirt that is covered with a red jacket that matched her ruby red pants, and her red orange shoes, she had a beautiful brown colored hair that is currently tied up to a ponytail with a golden colored scrunchie,

Boys looked like they wanted to eat her, girls fainted at the sight of her, some would say a welcoming 'Hi', and she would say 'yo', giving a small wave,

She took a glance of me and smiled, making me blush a bit, she giggled a bit and went to the back seat, "Hey Raph, are you alright?" Mona asked, I opened my mouth but no words came out, I keep on imagining her red shining fire colored eyes, reflecting the shine of the light, I was snapped back to reality when Mona shook my shoulders, really hard, like she wants attention, "W-what is it Mona?" I asked, "DO YOU-" Mona shouted but was cut off by the teacher coming in, and she pouted,

"Good morning class!" the teacher said happily, "My name is Sir Samuel, and the reason I said that was because I notice a new student" he said pointing to me, instructing me to come up front, I shrugged it off and went in front,

I introduced myself and noticed that boys were making fun of me, but the girls whispered on how good I look, but I never even bother their attention, I wanted Ruby's attention, I don't know why, but, I just want it, desperately, "Thank you Raphael, you may take a seat now" Sir Samuel instructed me, and of course, I followed,

"Alright class, line up outside, and we will go to the court to test your skills" Sir Samuel instructed, gathering his things to his sports bag, everybody lined up and moved to the court, "Hey there, You the new guy?" a boy asked, "Yup" I answered, "The name's Kyle" he held out his hand, "Nice to meet ya" I said shaking his hand, "Glad to make a friend other than those guys" Kyle pointed to the other group of guys, "Never really like them don't you?" I asked smirking, "They call themselves the Bad Boys, the so-called boss of our batch" he said as we walked down the stairs,

"Alright, everybody go to the changing rooms and prepare for sports" Sir Samuel said unpacking his bag, I followed the boys to our changing rooms, while Ruby and Mona went to their own changing rooms, a few minutes later, I prepared my bottle of water, a clean towel, and a extra shirt in my (gym) locker, "Come on Raph, let's not be late" Kyle said exiting the (boy's) locker room,

As we were walking down the corridor, I took a glance at the girl's locker room and saw Ruby and Mona laughing, bonding, I blushed crimson noticing that Ruby took of her jacket, her shoulders were visibly seen, but Kyle pulled me to the court before I even noticed that I was way behind the boys group,

At the court, the class was divided into different genders (Girls, and Boys) and was instructed to get pass the other team that acted like the defense, Raph smirked happily knowing that he could jump high,

Mona was first in the girl's team; persistent was visible in her eyes, Raph was right in front of her, being defense, Mona tried to surpass him, but failed because of Raph's reflexes (duh, he's a flipping' ninja!), the whistle blew signaling Mona to stop,

Next was Ralph, and obviously, Raph won, Mona pouted, cursing under her breath,

Next was Ruby, Raph's team was still in defense, and Ruby was on attack alone, "Good luck" she smiled, "Don't need it" I answered back confidently, the whistle's sound blasted through the gym, but Ruby stood her ground, still dribbling the ball, staring in Raph's eyes, "I never really catch your name" Ruby asked, "Does It matter right now?" I answered back not letting my defenses down, "Yes and no" she said smirking, which I think is adorable; "You didn't listen a while ago?" I asked, "I'm too stubborn to listen" she said, dashing to my left side, "Oh dammit! She surpassed me!" Raph said, watching how fast she was running past his team, and made a dunk like there was no defenses at all, I watched in awe as she landed in the ground softly yet gracefully,

Ruby looked back at me and smirked, "Raph, Raphael if you fancy" I said wide-eyed, "What, never been defeated by a girl before?" Ruby said annoyingly, "Once" I answered, "When was it?" She asked facing me, "Today" I answered mockingly, she giggled a bit and held my chin with a finger, "Glad to know that" Ruby said and went to sit next to Mona, leaving Raph like a tomato, "You picked a hard yet the 2nd hottest girl in the whole school" Kyle said holding Raph's shoulder, "Yes, yes I did" I said smugly.

**I'm too lazy to wait for your guys reviews so SCREW IT ALL XDD, hope you like it :3**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**YOLO!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mikey's 'Other half'

**Mikey's turn! Told by a caring reader, thanks TMNTSuzie13! :D**

**Mikey's POV**

I walked down the hallway checking my schedule, "They should have given a map of the school" I said with no one in particular, I turned left down the hallway and bumped to a person, "Sorry" I apologized, holding my head, "No, I should be the one to apologize" a cute female girl said, I looked up and saw one of Sapphire's crew member, "Have I met you before?" I asked, "I'm Topaz" she smiled and helped me up, "Thanks" I smiled back, she knelt down and picked up her books, "Here, let me help you" I said bending down, "Thanks, I never really catch your name" She asked, "Michelangelo, but my brothers call me Mikey" I said looking into her light brown eyes that shined the light,

Topaz wore a yellow dress ruffled skirt, and was covered by a long light green coat, that matched her light green and yellow high heeled flat pumps, she had her blonde hair tied up to two pony tails (with cute little balls) with a single hair strand twirling around it with a thin split curvy bangs,

"Thanks Mikey" she said gathering a bit more of her papers, "What's your next class?" she asked looking up at me, "Art" I nervously said, she smiled warmly and dragged me down the hallway, "W-w-what are you doing?" I asked nervously, my heart skipped a beat, heat went to my cheeks, "April asked me and the girls to help you guys around the school" Topaz said, looking back at me and probably noticed my cheeks and blushed a bit,

"Hey Topaz!" a girl said as we enter the room, she waved back politely and guided me next to her seat, "Can you sit next to me Mikey? I feel kind of uneasy with other boys staring at me" she said avoiding my eye contact, I smiled and sat next to her, "Gladly" I said looking up at her, her smile widened and hugged me, "Thanks Mikey" she whispered to my ear, knowing other students might hear us,

"Good morning students!" The teacher happily greeted, "My name is Christa if you're wondering, a new teacher for high school!" she said happily, "Now that I have introduced myself, I would like to know what talents you youngsters have" Christa said, handing out paper and pointing to coloring materials under our desks, "You may start drawing anything you want" she instructed,

For the past few minutes, I kept on tapping the edge of my pencil on my chin or scratching the back of my neck, I took a glance at Topaz's work and saw a tail, "What are you doing there Topaz?" I asked, "U-u-um nothing" she said focusing on her work, I pouted, she giggled a bit, "All right, all right, here" she said, handing her work to me, I stare at it in awe,

She drew a beautiful mermaid sitting on a rock against the sunset over the ocean, I looked at her wide-eyed, she giggled a bit, "Don't worry, that's not my best work" she smiled, "Not your best work?!" I exclaimed, she sticked her tongue, I smiled back,

When the class was dismissed, Topaz went out of the room and turned back to face me, she waved and smiled brightly at me, "See you around" she said skipping down the hallway, I smiled thinking how Topaz's smile makes my day, rather than Raph's annoying tone, I thinks I would consider asking my brothers about this, I held my hands at the back of my head and whistled,

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I appreciate your support by still reading this :D but I have bad news though :C exams are coming next week! Sorry :C I can't change my schedule, I'll try to make up to you guys, but stay awesome though C: YOLO!**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys :D **

**As you guys probably all know, this week is my exams, so I won't probably won't write/update for about 2 weeks, but I purposely left Donnie and Leo's story, so you guys can tell me who to choose next :D (Review it of course), most reviews with their names on it will be the next story :D **

**I hope you guys won't mind :C but I hope I will make up for you guys see you guys at August :D (or something)**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**YOLO!**

**(By the way, it's not 'You Only Love One Direction',**

**If it is, it should be YOLOD XDD)**


	9. Chapter 9: ANNOUNCEMENTS (Important)

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS**

**First of all thanks for you guys who started from the beginning up to now, I'm really grateful :D**

**About my exams, I think it will end in Tuesday, but if I fail the four major subjects, I WILL TAKE SATURDAY CLASSES :-: so wish me luck :D**

**Up to now, nobody cared to say who want they want for me to write next (Donny or Leo) but you guys can PM or review to me until Tuesday, I'll wait :D**

**Sorry for all the off characters, I don't know what happened XD**

**The next chapter might be posted by the end of the week or before it ends, depends on how long you guys review.**

**Again I thank you guys for reading this even though it's not really that good, and by the way, Sapphire and the crew have their own story, I don't know if I should post it again, oh well, It's up to you guys :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Donny's other 'half'

**Sorry if I haven't kept my promise guys, I really am! Our group has a performance on Saturday and the song is a bit hard, GOMENASAI! (Did I spell that right? XDD)**

**Disclaimer: Never owned TMNT, but the seven girls are mine XC**

**Donny's POV**

April dragged me down the hallway and slid the door open saying 'Science', we both entered and saw students mostly wearing glasses, "Hey Violet!" April shouted, waving her hand vigorously to a violet dress wearing girl, Violet looked up from her Science book and smiled, "Hi April! Ready for the report?" Violet asked, April sat down and told me to sit down beside her, "Your reports are so interesting Violet! Of course I can't wait!" April said clapping her hands a bit, "Oh right, this is Donatello, but we call him 'Donny'" April smiled, making me blush a bit, Violet smiled sweetly, "Nice to meet you Don" she said calmly,

Violet had deep violet eyes through her red glasses, black hair with a taint color of violet showing on the end of her hair that flowed down to her shoulder blade, she wore a dress with a black lined collar showing her black shirt inside and ruffled black lined skirt, she also wore tight black shorts, that matched her violet shoes, she wore a necklace that shows two outlines of boxes that touch each other on one of the sides,

"You wore that yesterday right?" I asked, pointing to her necklace, "Yup, Sapphire's entire group wears these types of necklaces, but different styles depending on our personality" she explained holding it lightly, I looked at it closely, it was made with silver lining and up close you can see a bit of the color violet, "Sapphire made it herself" she said, her eyes went soft, smiling at me,

"Good morning students!" the professor said (practically shouting) as we prepare our books, "Today we have a special report, Ms. Deathdragon?" he said bowing, "Who's that?" I asked, whispering to April, she smiled and pointed to Violet, who stood up carrying a book

**A few minutes later…**

"And they said it was useless" Violet said, ending her report, "Thank you Violet, that was really interesting" the professor smiled, I scanned my notes, books, and finally believed her, _She IS right _I mentally gasped in belief that a girl beat me to it, I pouted as she went back to her seat, she grinned, my heart pounded harder… WAIT WHAT?! I looked back at Violet, she innocently smiled,

**April's POV**

I'm getting worried about Donny; he keeps on looking back at Violet…

Should I tell him?

After class, Donny caught up with Violet with me barely following him, "Can we go on a date sometime?" Donny asked nervously as I stopped on my tracks, _No _I thought, my eyes widened, I took a glance at Violet who was apparently looking at me, Donny's eyes went to the widest and his cheeks burned up, "W-W-WAIT! I MEANT A STUDY DATE!" he defended himself,

Violet smiled, "Sorry a bit busy" she sadly said, after that she went closer to Donny, whispered something and ran down the hallway, "See you lovebirds around!" she mockingly said, "SHUT UP!" Donny shouted, "Donnie, what did she whisper?" I asked, a bit worried, he quickly blushed and quickly defended himself, "N-n-nothing!" I frowned a bit, "Don't worry, it's not about her" he smiled, and making me smile a bit.

**Violet's POV**

_I feel bad about this guys _I thought, _Don't worry, I experience it all the time _Topaz said, _Like that ever happened _ Ruby thought, _You did great Violet, now it's my turn _Sapphire said,

I felt bad about turning boy's feeling about us and turning them to only friends, damn this stupid curse,

**What do you guys think? I know I'm too slow :C Is Sapphire getting suspicious? Hihihihihihi, it's supposed to be C:**

**BTW, Violet whispered:**

"**I don't want to break your relationship with April, and yes, I know how you feel towards her, and the feelings she have for you"**

**STAY AWESOME! {I mean it :3}**

**YOLO!**


	11. Chapter 11: Leo's 'Other half'

**Woo! So far so good, I'm actually afraid of you guys getting bored already and leaving me ;-; Oh well, what's given to me is what I got :D**

_POOP _**– this means thought of someone (especially my OC/s :3 you'll find out sooner or later :D)**

**Disclaimer: Never own TMNT, but the girls are mine XC (Not April, Mona, and Karai)**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I ran through the hallway, excited about my swimming class (I mean come on, turtles), I ran as fast as I can that I slipped a bit in turning right, scanning the doors' signs, 'swimming: Lecture room' found it, I opened the door panting hard, I scanned the room if anyone is familiar, and to my surprise (guess who XD), SHE was there…

Karai…

I shook my head and went to her, she looked up to me and to my surprise, her red tattoo is gone (the one across her eyes), her hair still normal, she wore a turtle-neck long sleeved shirt with a skull design up front, black pants, and red shoes,

"Do I know you?" she asked crossing her arms, I laugh a bit and gave her my goofy smile, "Leo?" she asked in disbelief, I led my mouth to her ear and whispered, "In the flesh" I laughed as I sat next to her,

"Good morning Sapphire!" a boy said waving, I followed his gaze and saw Sapphire standing in front of the doors, "Good morning Luke" she smiled,

Sapphire had side bangs (right) long wavy hair a bit shorter than her hips but lower than her shoulder blades, her deep blue eyes stood out along with her sea blue heart shaped necklace, she wore a black leather jacket that covered her blue strapless long sleeve shirt, she had a deep sea blue mini skirt with blue linings with tight shorts under it, she also wore a blue flat pump shoes with the color black as the base,

She went to her seat and placed her sling bag, "Hey Sapphire!" Karai waved, Sapphire looked up and waved at us, her eyes went black, "Huh?" I muttered staring into her eyes; I walked towards her and held her chin to see her eyes clearly, it's definitely black, "Um, Leo?" Sapphire asked, I jumped back a bit feeling heat on the bridge of my nose, "S-s-sorry" I bowed, she smiled, "It's fine, you interested in my eyes?" she asked sitting down, "Mm-hmm, I thought it was blue before, now it's black" I nodded (temporarily) sitting next to her, "Look straight into it" she instructed, I cooperated,

I looked straight into her eyes, and the weirdest thing happened, her eyes went to black to blue! "How did you do that?!" I exclaimed, she smiled, giggling a bit, "It's a bit natural for me" she looked down, "It's the only thing I got from my parents" she said deeply, I stared at her, how come a girl like her be an orphan? She looked back at me, noticing my worried expression; she smiled warmly, "its fine, I consider my 'sisters' as family"

* * *

**In the swimming pool, diving lessons, Leo's turn; still Leo's POV**

I stretched my arms, rotated my ankle, and looked at the girls, Karai looked at me with her pupils at the end of her eyes, more of a glare really, and Sapphire looking at me, cheering for me,

"GO!" the instructor said, giving his whistle a hard blow that blasted through the room,

I forcefully dived down the cool, cold water and moved forward, taking the lead, _Good thing I was born a turtle, we can breathe longer _I thought laughing mentally, _You're not a turtle anymore genius, _A voice said, my eyes went to the widest and my breathing stopped, I began to suck up water, and started to drown,

"Leo!"

*Splash*

"Will he be alright?"

"Breathe!"

I felt two hands pumping against my chest, helping my heart to pump, "Breathe idiot!" Karai shouted to me, I opened my eyes and saw that Sapphire's face was a few inches away, "Ahh!" I panicked, jumping back a bit, falling down the pool again,

"For the love of-" Sapphire shouted, diving down, swimming to me, and wrapping her right arm around my chest, pulling me up, gasps of air was heard loudly, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sapphire's deep blue eyes, she pulled me up first then she followed, sitting by the edge of the pool, panting hard,

"S-s-sorry Sapphire" I panted hard, she simply smiled,

"It's fine; I could really use an exercise once in a while" she said jokingly,

* * *

**After class, still Leo's POV**

I caught up with Sapphire after we dried ourselves off, "I'm so sor-" I began saying, but was easily cut off by her finger, she stepped closer, faces a few inches away, our breathes was felt against our lips, she smiled, and said, "Do not worry", she removed her finger and walked to her next room,

"Ehemm" Karai cleared her throat, I looked back, seeing her usual tough looking face, "You okay?" she asked, "I thought you were my enemy" I smirked, she looked up at me,

She had a concerned face, there's a first for everything,

"I'm fine" I smiled,

She looked away looked back at me, went to her toes…

And gently kissed my cheek,

"If you get hurt…" she turned, hands on her pockets, and went on her way,

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

_I think you did it too much,_ Ruby thought

_You're overprotecting her again,_ Topaz thought

_SHUT UP, _Ruby thought

_Hihihihihi, _Topaz, Green, Orange giggled,

_I think Ruby's right, _Violet thought,

_Well how do you think I should react? Panic while he slowly drowns? _I thought sarcastically,

_Do you think they'll get it eventually Sapphire? _Indigo thought

I simply smirked, leaned against the wall, head down and thought, _Time will come _I mockingly thought


	12. Chapter 12: Ralph

**Hey guys :D! What do you think of my story so far? Is it great? (Probably not XD)**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes XD**

**Normal POV (Lunch time)**

"How come there's no pizza in these places?" Mikey moaned, looking for his pepperoni friend, "Not every places have pizzas Mikey" Donny said, biting on his burger, "That's a shame" Leo yawned, playing with his chopsticks, Raph stayed silent, looking out the giant glass windows, "What's wrong Raph?" Leo asked in concern, Raph took a glance at the eldest brother, and muttered, "Nothing", Donny looked at April, she simply shrugged

Suddenly the canteen doors flew open, the whole cafeteria began to shriek, "Whoa what's this all about?!" Mikey exclaimed covering his ears, April stood up on top of the table, scanning the core of the crowd, a familiar beautiful black flowing hair was visibly seen, April's eyes lit up in delight, smiling as wide as possible, she ran through the crowd without an obstacle encountered,

Pulling Sapphire out of the crowd, out of the canteen, and outside the building, both panting hard, "Thanks April, I owe you that much" Sapphire said, taking a deep breath, "April! If you run out of the room, AT LEAST TELL US!" Leo screamed, catching up on April, "Sapphire!" Ruby shouted, running towards them,

"SAPPHIRE!" Topaz jumped up, landing a hug on the blue dress wearing girl,

"Hey Violet" Donny waved, Violet smiled,

"Here Topaz" Mikey offered his hand, pulling Topaz up,

Ruby knelt down next to Sapphire, panting hard, palms laid flat on the ground, "Geez, you're really learning April" she groaned, April stuck her tongue out,

"You okay Sapphire?" Indigo asked, our heroes' eyes went to the widest seeing the other members of the crew, Look-alikes!

Indigo has longer flowing hair than Sapphire with left side bangs, her eyes are lighter but her eyes doesn't change color,

Orange has long maroon colored straight hair like Ruby but has a braid around the edges of her forehead, and wears goggles like a headband,

Green was does not really look like Topaz, but their eyes are exactly the same, Green has braided deep brown colored hair up to the bottom of her shoulder blades,

Sapphire sat down rubbing her head, "Geez, your jumps are getting higher and higher" Sapphire said as Indigo pulled her up, "Thus resulting a heavier contact" Violet said, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, "Either that, or she's getting heavier" Ruby smirked, leaning against the wall, Topaz blush a bit and shouted,

"SHUT IT RUBY!"

"Make me" ruby said, sticking her tongue out,

"I got 20 dollars on Ruby" Orange said, as Topaz ran after Ruby,

"No offense, Sapphire, but your group looks like a bunch of idiots" Leo said, a little bit quiet,

"They're idiots, but their MY idiots" Sapphire said, rolling her eyes,

**After the fight, still Normal POV**

"Nailed it" Ruby said, pinning down the yellow dress wearing girl, Orange smirked happily, Green groaned and handed her 20 dollars, "Speaking of nailing it, it's almost time for Topaz's music" Violet said, looking at her wristwatch, "Oh yeah, come on Topaz!" Sapphire said dragging Topaz out of Ruby's pin down,

Leo looked at Indigo, Indigo shrugged, as they watched a cloud of dust trailing from Sapphire and Topaz,

**At the court Raph's POV**

Sapphire's crew went up stage taking their positions, I beagn to awkwardly look at Ruby, who was positioning herself on the drums,

I felt weak around her…

I may be the one who's tough…

But... I have a 'heart'…

"Um, excuse me" Mikey said, pushing away a student, the student simply smirked and pushed my brother away, that triggered me, pushing him to the wall, with my arm against his neck, "Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. Him" I slowly said, in a deep voice, and an annoying tone,

**After the performance, Raph's POV, on top of the building**

I sat down the edge of the building, regretting fighting the guy,

_Flashback…_

"_Stop it!" the student said, struggling to remove my arm, a few minutes later, the student went to the clinic, taking a lot of attention of the students, especially Ruby, her eyes look by the edge of her eyes, I looked around her surrounding, neither one of her group mates are around,_

_I blushed, seeing that she went here alone just to check on me,_

_Flashback end…_

I opened my eyes, seeing the sunset over the mountains, "Didn't know you were actually into these sceneries" a voice was heard, a shiver ran up my spine…

My hands began to sweat…

My voice began to shake…

And a bit of blush went through my cheeks…

Turning around, I saw the red dress wearing girl, "W-whet are you doing here?" I asked, shaking a bit, she simply smiled, and sat down beside me,

"To compliment you"

"W-w-what?"

"You were nervous that time when you found out I checked on you alone right?" she looked at me, her eyes sparkled,

I nodded slowly, she stood up,

"I am actually happy about what you did to the bully, besides…"

I looked up at her, she smiled a bit,

"Just because we're the muscle that doesn't mean we don't have a heart…"

I blushed more, she continued,

"We're the muscles because we have something we want to protect with all our life, right?" she asked, looking back at me,

I looked back at the sunset, gazing at the orangish part, I smirked, "Yeah…"

**Ruby walking home, Ruby's POV**

I walked home alone, looking down at the ground,

_Mutant ninja turtles huh,_ I thought,

_Where have I seen that before…_


	13. Chapter 13: Donny

**Donny's POV Science lab**

"I gotta figure out this equation to ace that report "I groaned in silence, both looking in a science book and mixing a potion, *knock**knock*

"Come in" I said, not looking up,

"Donnie? Is that you?" A familiar red-headed girl asked,

"Yup" I said looking up to her blue eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to ace Violet's report"

"Well good luck with that" she smirked at me, "Hey! I know this, if I mix this one with this labeled one, it should-" I quickly looked at the mixture she made, it was reacting fast, "I knew it!" she exclaimed happily, "April no! That's-"

Soon enough, a small blast of smoke covered the whole lab, I quickly opened the window, letting some air come in, "I'm so sorry Don" April apologized,

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted angrily at her,

"I was just trying to help, I'm so-"

"GREAT! THANKS! THAT HELPED OUT A LOT!" I shouted, throwing my arms up in the air sarcastically, and began to pick up the things that fell, then I heard faint crying from behind me, then a door slamming, I sighed, continuing to pick up things that needed to be thrown,

"Hey Donnie" A violet wearing girl greeted, "What happened here? I just saw April crying down the hallway"

"Thanks for making it worse" she giggled,

"Here, let me help" she said, helping me stand up

**After cleaning, still Donny's POV**

"Oh no, it's not there Don, here, I'll do it" Violet said as I hand out a box full of jars, I looked up at the shelves as she placed the box on the unoccupied space, "Will you be alright Don?" she asked, dusting herself off, "Just minor bruises and some scratches, I'll be fine if-" I was about to complete my sentence when Violet's hand held my left cheek, "That's not what I meant, I mean about April" she said sadly looking straight to my eyes,

I looked away, "She was just trying to help"

"I know"

"My theory is that she wanted to help you finish so that she could spend more time with you, or that she wanted you to finish quickly so that you guys can watch a movie together"

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Because I saw two tickets for the movie Epic and she didn't invite me, so-"

"No, why would she want to hang out with me more?"

She smiled softly, letting go of my cheek and went to the door, "You need to find that out yourself" she said, not looking at me,

"Well you better hurry up, the movie doesn't start until 5:30" she smirked, opening the door for me, I smiled back, "Thanks Violet" I said, dashing off to the movie house,

**Violet's POV**

_You might be right about this Sapphire, this can be a wonderful turnout _I thought

_Told you so_, Sapphire telepathically said

**IM SO SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY! STUFF JUST HAPPEN OKAY?**

**BTW: Can you guys add me some suggestions? That would be awesome :3**

**STAY AWESOME!**

**YOLO!**


	14. Chapter 14: Leo's cellphone

**Do you ever get that feeling when you are really curious if your readers are desperate for you to continue your story that they open their computers to see if you just updated? And you failed to give them excitement? I do…**

**Disclaimer: You know how it is (black and yellow, black and yellow)**

**Normal POV**

It was midnight at New York City, but it was the most weird night for our favorite 'mutant' heroes…

Mikey was slowly groaning on the couch with a comic book covering his face, Leo was watching Space heroes but looked like he got over it already (don't bet on it), Raph was on a tire swing close to the ceiling, but Donnie, surprisingly, was sitting down on the stairs looking bored (okay I don't have any idea),

Sensei looked down at his sons in dismay, seeing his sons waste their skills wasted, suddenly, his eyes caught something unusual, Leo turned off the television, "What is wrong Leonardo?" Sensei asked, gently placing his hand on his eldest son, Leo looked down, his phone on hand, "I have doubts…"

"About what my son?"

"About calling _SAPPHIRE!_" Mikey swooned (I'm not sure if I used that correctly),

Leo's blush responded immediately, "Sh-shut up Mikey"

_Sapphire?_

Sensei's eyes widened just listening to her name, "S-SAPPHIRE?! AS IN SAPPHIRE DRAGON HEART?!" Sensei exclaimed nervously, our four favorite brothers looked up at him in curiosity, Sensei looked shocked, "Sensei?" Donnie asked, they all tilted their heads,

Sensei sighed, calming himself down, putting his hands under his sleeves (by the way, they're still humans),"Nothing, it seems like an old friends name…" he turned and he went to his room,

**Leo's POV**

I looked back at my phone;

_*Flashback start*_

"_H-hey Sapphire" I nervously asked, she turned around to look at me, "C-can I have your… um" I twiddled my fingers, Sapphire looked at me in curiosity…_

_She smiled sweetly handing out a small paper… then… then…_

… _Gave me a small peck on the cheek…_

_*Flashback End*_

"Hey guys, I think Leo's turning into a tomato" I opened my eyes, seeing Mikey's eyes so close to mine, I blushed more, Raph smirked, taking the opportunity, "Is it Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" he slowly said,

"SHUT UP!"

**I can see why some writers want for his/her readers to review XD**

**Sapphire: Stay awesome guys :D**

**Leo: '**_**She's so cute' **_**O/O**

**Raph, Donnie, and Mikey: What are you thinking Leo?**

**Leo: Shut up!**

**Sapphire: *grinning* YOLO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I will make a solemn swear that I will finish this AWESOME DAMN story before the others, I swear in the name of my loyal readers :D**

**Disclaimer: Would never own the turtles but Sapphire and her crew are my OC/s**

**Mikey's POV**

I whistled a happy tune as I skipped down the hallway to my locker, turning it carefully to its rightful order, a small creak was heard as I opened it, "Hey buddy, keep it down will ya?" A big messy brown haired boy pushed me aside, turning left; I got curious and followed him,

I silently followed him, hiding every time he would look back, then, suddenly stopped… He looked around one last time, set down his bag beside the door, and began eavesdropping,

In a good distance, I hid, closely watching him with my pupils at the far corner of my eyes; I looked up at the door he was eavesdropping on… _Music room_…

Then it suddenly hit me, _Topaz!_

_***Flashback***_

_**"Hi Mikey!" a blonde haired girl waved at me as she ran to my side, she smiled, and I felt butterflies on my stomach, "You want to watch me practice for the choir? Our coach said we need a number of audience to judge us for our next competition, you wanna come?" she asked, standing in front of me, causing me to stop on my tracks,**_

_**I thought for a while, but sighed in sadness, "Sorry Topaz, I can't"**_

_**"Why not?" she tilted her head innocently to the side, looking at me with her angelic eyes,**_

_**"Well I-" I was about to tell her that I was going to spar with my brothers but suddenly remembered the situation we were in, I quickly thought of a way through, "I, um- Gotta help Raph with his temper" I smiled sheepishly as she looked straight to my eyes, like she was reading my mind, but she soon smiled,**_

_**"Okay, see you around" she gave me a small peck on my cheeks and skipped down the corridor**_

_***Flashback***_

A tint of pink was shown as I saw my reflection on a locker mirror; I shook the thought out my head and continued watching him,

Suddenly, piano was loudly heard, he began to stick his ear harder into the door, the piano played a few notes before I heard…

…An angelic high pitched voice…

I would have literally fainted right then and there, but the suspicious boy suddenly blushed madly hearing it, the voice continued…

… _You with the sad eyes,_

_Don't be afraid can't remember when, I _

_Last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy and you take all you can bare_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_When I see your trueeee colors~ shining through…_

The boy stood up a bit, with his eyes leveled with the window, peeking through, _Is he spying on Topaz?_ I thought, I crept closer to the other side, getting a bit closer,

Soon enough, Topaz's class was dismissed; the boy stood up, leaned on the wall, and looked away,

"Hi Mikey!" I jumped, getting into my battle stance, only to see Topaz' curious face, "I've got my reasons" I said, straightening myself, she giggled,

"Why are you here? I thought you were helping Raph with his temper?" she tilted her head,

"Um well… He got busy and- Hey you remembered that?" I said, trying to change the subject, she blushed a bit, "Of course I did, why on earth I would forget that? Anyway, how long have been standing there?"

"A couple of minutes ago"

"…" she looked at me straight,

"What?" I stepped back a bit, frightened by the look in her eyes, she stepped closer, close enough for her breaths to tickle my ear,

"You were suspecting someone weren't you?" she grinned, her pupils at the corner of her eyes, I followed where her eyes were pointing, it pointed to an angry looking boy, whom I just followed,

"How did you know?" I ask nervously, feeling sweat dripping from my head, if she knew I was following him, she would notice how high my stealth is and might notice that I'm a ninja! Raph would kick my shell! Or back, whatever this is,

She looked at me close, argh I can't stand lying to those eyes! She sighed, grabbed my arm, and dragged me outside,

"U-um Topaz?" I stammered, but she stayed silent,

We stopped just below an apple tree, where she just stared at me…

"I-I need to tell you something… Th-the truth…" She looked at me with glossy eyes, tears forming at the end of her eyes, for like the first time ever, I turned serious to a girl,

She opened her mouth, but no words came out… she closed her eyes, a gentle gust blew between us, causing my eyes to close, by the time I opened them, Topaz disappeared!

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Topaz?" Mikey called below, Ruby covered Topaz's mouth, Topaz mumbled a bit,

Mikey sighed and went back inside, I sighed in dismay, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Topaz exclaimed as Ruby backed off, "It's not yet the right time to tell them, we need to-" I explained while Topaz jumped down and raged off, I took a glance at Ruby, who just shrugged,

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I CAN'T LIE TO THEM ANYMORE!" Topaz wailed, loud enough for only me and Ruby to hear, I sighed, "Topaz, listen to me…" I grabbed both of her shoulders, forcing her to face me, tears fell down from her eyes, "…Time will come sweetie…" I hugged her, her head close to my neck, "I promise…"

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Sapphire let her go and instructed her to go back to class, as obedient as Topaz is to Sapphire, she did,

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" I ask, walking behind Sapphire, she looked back at me, "For Topaz, I don't think so…" her face went dead far serious, "Ruby, we gotta tell the boys soon…"

"And find Master Splinter…"

* * *

**MWUHAHAHAHAHA exciting isn't it? Sorry for not updating so fast, sembreak is coming soon so expect a bit faster updating :D**

**Don't expect too much…**

**Read and Review!**

**Stay AWESOME! YOLO!**


End file.
